1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walkable secure patio door threshold and more particularly pertains to providing a patio door sill that is comfortable to the feet, can be walked upon, and is as theft proof as possible with a walkable secure patio door threshold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of threshold systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, threshold systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a smooth sliding sill are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,027 to Crance discloses a sliding-door and sliding-screen sill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,256 to Kawanishi discloses a method of smoothing the outer surface of structure with sliding doors and a sliding door with a mechanism for smoothing the outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,732 to Sheaf discloses a threshold strip for sliding doors having a replaceable bearing track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,630 to Llorens discloses a security assembly for a sliding glass door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,680 to Giguere discloses a threshold system for a domestic door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a walkable secure patio door threshold that provides a patio door sill that is comfortable to the feet, can be walked upon, and is as theft proof as possible.
In this respect, the walkable secure patio door threshold according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a patio door sill that is comfortable to the feet, can be walked upon, and is as theft proof as possible.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved walkable secure patio door threshold which can be used for providing a patio door sill that is comfortable to the feet, can be walked upon, and is as theft proof as possible. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.